Prisoner of War
by Invader Johnny
Summary: It s been seventy years and Dib is still alive, even though he wishes otherwise but we all know how his luck is.


_**Prisoner of War**_

_**Synopsys: It´s been seventy years and Dib is still alive, even though he wishes otherwise but we all know how his luck is.**_

_**Author Notes: This idea came to me after a bad night´s rest, yup boredom is the aphrodisiac of creativity isn't it? LOL.**_

_**Anyways from what is seen on the show Zim and Dib have a grudging respect for one another, that got me thinking of just how far into their enemy hood would they go to make sure the other never got a moment of peace?**_

_**I always envisioned that if Dib were to be the victor in their little war than Zim would long have gone into an autopsy table and his corpse would be in a museum somewhere as a twisted form of victory but what if it was the other way around?**_

_**After several hours of turning around in bed trying to sleep this little messed up story was born.**_

_**As always I don't known Invader Zim, Jhonen Vasquez does and sadly Nick also owns the series.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_It's been years Zim"_

"Only seventy of your measly Earth years Dib-creature"

The old man opened his tired eyes to gaze at his long time adversary, he could see the Irken giving him a cruel triumphant smirk, "No way you can escape me _now_ Dib-Human"

Behind his enemy, Dib could see what was left of the lab.

There were more than enough random pieces of machinery sticking all over the place, surely if Zim were to trip on even a single wire he could seriously injure himself, several items were left unattended, not to mention that he could also see a tiny metallic body.

The human raised an eyebrow "Gir?"

The robot didn't answer him of course, as his head was detached from its body and more than likely not operational presently.

"Like I said there is no escape for you pitiful human" Zim sneered "Your scary sister is long gone and Gir won't help the likes of you I made sure of so don't waste your breath _Dib_".

"Can´t you fix him?" The pale old man croaked looking down at the Irken with mild disgust..

"You would like that wouldn´t you?" Zim glared coldly.

"Why are you still here?"

"What you mean Earth filth?" Zim questioned "I´m here to conquer your world!"

"No… I mean… why you are still… here… alive"

Zim blinked "You seemed surprised"

"I know you are older than me so _why_ haven´t you died?"

The alien said with sadistic delight "Because Stink-beast my species superior technology has given us longer life spans… I won't die human… not by a long shot; I'll still be roaming this world for many of your centuries"

Dib clenched his wrinkled old fists "But you won't succeed"

Zim roared_** "YES I WILL I GOT YOU TRAPPED! YOU HAVE FAILED!"**_

"It's been years you moron" the bald human closed his eyes "I know you won't take over the Earth, I always stopped you and even though I no longer have the energy to do so you still _have_ fail so Zim whose the real winner here?"

The fake invader growled "Big words for such a pitiful creature"

"Let me go Zim… it's over" Dib sighs "The Earth is safe"

"_**IT'S NOT OVER UNTIL I SAY SO YOU INFERIOR CREATURE… I AM ZIM AND ZIM ALWAYS GETS WHAT HE WANTS AND I WILL DESTROY THIS BACKWATER PLANET AND YOU WILL SEE IT'S DOWNFALL!"**_

The old man gave him a sad smile "I don't think so"

"Eh?"

"I was in the hospital for a reason you know" Dib said with mild amusement "I was on intense care Zim… I´m dying"

The alien shrugged "So?"

"So my time is running out"

Zim laughed evilly "Poor naive stink-creature"

"Correction you are the naive one"

"Dib pig did you really believe I the almighty Zim would kidnap you without a reason?"

The pale man´s air mask made a few noises almost as if it was malfunctioning but it wasn´t, Dib was trying to yank it off but with little effort.

After all, the Invader knew of his enemy´s health problems since they day he no longer could take care of himself, it was an obsession for the Irken defective, after all Dib has been and would always be the reason that this world was not under control of the Irken Empire, it was a disgrace in itself that a well trained _menace _couldn´t take over a measly world because of a freaking big headed _child_, still to Zim the idea of having the this human witness the end of all life on this earth was not only a personal goal but a twisted form of victory over the sole member of the Membrane family.

And he be damned if that was taken away from him.

Zim narrowed his eyes in anger "You think you're so clever don´t you _Dib_?"

"I always been smarter than you Zim" The man responded in mild arrogance.

"Oh really?" He nastily shot back "You really think so?"

"I know so" The "younger" male said with a grin "You been wrong on so many things I lost count"

"What if I were to prove you wrong this time Earth filth?"

"You can´t" Dib snapped confidently "No one can stop death"

"Your right I can't stop death" Zim said "But I _**can**_ postpone it"

And without anything else to say the Irken got to a control panel and started to type furiously "Dib-stink I learn to not underestimate you long ago, you should have done the same"

Wires came out of the ceiling and made their way to the tube that contained the decaying human, they went _through_ the glass without breaking it which petrified Dib.

"Amazed?" Zim mocked "You should be, the tube that contains you is made of a material that is quite malleable, almost as if it is not actually _there _so I can do horrible stuff to you without getting you out"

For the first time Dib was afraid, he always knew that The Irken was an idiot but a dangerous idiot nevertheless, he had this technology that went beyond human understanding but he never could use it properly, he was a member of a xenophobic race but he never thought twice about the reason behind the Irkens hatred towards other alien races but now he figured he should have done so because now just _now_ the enemy he thought he knew was gone, here in front of him was a cruel sociopath.

Right in front of him was an merciless _**alien invader**_; needless to say it was the first time in a long while he thought of Zim as such.

Almost as if he had forgotten who and what Zim was.

It made Dib sick.

"By the Irken rules of war I get to experiment on you _Dib_" Zim happily commented "So by the end you'll thank me for this"

The tentacles made their way to Dib´s body; he tried to move as far as way from them as possible, nothing good could come out of this he knew and from the evil smirk Zim was giving his fears were confirmed.

"Don't fight it Dib" Zim snapped "It will only hurt more if you do"

The old man´s eyes narrowed in contempt "_Why_ can´t you leave me alone?"

"Did _you_ leave me alone when I was trying to conquer your world?"

Before Dib could retort with a comeback he felt the metallic tentacles in his body, he widened his eyes fearfully as he saw that they tip of the tentacles detached and made their way towards his ears, his arms, even his bellybutton, the once metallic hands turned into tiny spiders, Dib could feel as they went through his body, the cold unpleasant feeling made him convulse in disgust.

Once the spiders made their destinations they _went through_ Dib´s body.

The man was appalled.

Zim was victorious.

"Only a matter of time now" The Irken said sadistically "Oh and the pain I told you about? It should start momentarily"

And he was right because right then and there Dib could feel his organs _melting, _his bones breaking and his brain shutting down.

He was screaming almost as if he was covered in fire, he could even smell his flash rotting away.

"Sweet Dreams human"

Those were the last words he head before going unconscious.

* * *

Many hours later Dib opened his eyes, he was blinded by a white light, _"What happened?"_

He tried to cover the bright light with his hand but couldn´t, he soon discovered why.

"I´m trapped"

His arms were strapped to a dissecting table, the same one once believe he would dissect Zim.

He tried to move his feet but they were shackled as well.

After several minutes he noticed one thing _"I feel… lighter"_

Dib moved his head and gasped _**"My hands!"**_

They were lo longer wrinkled, they were not the hands of a wise old man, they were the hands of a child!

The male looked down at himself, he longer was wearing the white robes the hospital made him wear, he now had the clothes he once wore as a child, his beloved trench coat almost as good as new, and his shirt with the frown-y face was back!

This was just too much.

"Is the subject awake?" Zim asked emotionlessly.

"As a matter of fact he is" The computer grumbled "And in case you want to know, his vital signs are ok, nothing horrible happened to him which is a surprise really"

Zim gave his computer the bird before eyeing his long time enemy as if he were a bacterium under a microscope.

"How do you feel Dib stink?"

"Why did you do this to me Zim?"

The Irken sneered "Is that your way of showing gratitude human?"

"Gratitude my ass!"

Zim chuckled humorlessly "I hear most of your species would love to get their youth back, guess what? _**YOU**_ are the first to ever get that wish granted"

The alien snapped his fingers and a mirror came out of the floor, Dib could now see his reflection, he no longer was an old man, he was now what he feared he would be.

He was a kid again.

Dib looked away from his reflection and glared coldly at Zim "Why?"

"Because _Dib"_ The alien snarled "As long as I´m around so will you, you WILL see the end of your race at my hands"

"What could you possible achieve my giving me my youth back, I could still fight you and I will always stop you!"

"Ah that's what I´m hoping"

"What?"

Zim got his spider legs out and towered menacingly over his adversary "This is not a game human, this is a war _**OUR WAR**_ and you aren't about to win it! _**YOU ARE NOT ABOUT TO DIE ON THE ALMIGTHY ZIM!"**_

Dib was disgusted "You're a sick twisted alien"

Zim only smiled like a maniac "Enjoy your stay Dib, because you won't be leaving this place, you won't ever see your would again, you are going to remain here till my mission is complete"

"What if you never conquer the Earth?"

"Then you better hope I do because you won't die until I win!"

Zim retracted his spider legs and sat down on the table "You should have never gotten in my way Dib, look where it got you"

And without another word he left his prisoner of war.

* * *

Dob would never see daylight again.

Not as long as Earth was free.

Being the hero the paranormal investigator was, he never once thought of putting his welfare before the world.

So he remained trapped with his enemy, always fighting, always stopping him from those demented plans.

But he never escaped.

He never planned to.

Because doing so would mean the extermination of his world.

He was a permanent prisoner with these walls.

And the sad part was.

Zim was the only thing that kept him sane.

He was the only one that treated him with respect.

And he was afraid to lose that.

Dib could never leave this hellhole.

Because he was too far into it to escape.

His life was horrible; his life was an endless fight between good and evil.

His life should have been over long ago.

But when Dib reached the age of seventy once again.

He realized one thing.

Irkens live a thousand years which meant only one thing, he wouldn´t die till Zim said so.

For the next thousand years, Zim would be the warden of his life.

By the year 3000 Zim did die.

But Dib didn´t.

Because Zim made sure of it.

Dib would go through this cycle over and over again; the Irken machinery was made so it could last forever, once Dib reached seventy, the machinery would start up and make him twelve again, he could never escape it.

It was Zim´s final victory.

That he would die but the human wouldn´t.

He would forever remain in the tube getting older _and younger_ forever.

Dib always hoped that someone would find the underground lab and rescue him.

But that day never came.

Because he was Dib and he never got what he wanted.

So once again by the year one million he reached the age of 70 and the machines did their job.

Only one thing came to mind.

"_Damn you Zim"_

Even though the Irken was long dead he could always hear his laugh all the way from hell.

* * *

**_Well hoper you all liked this fic, yes its twisted and yes it cruel but hey you all know I want Zim to win so by default Dib should lose!_**

**_This story is dedicated to Shizuku Tsukishima749, since she did do a fic for me a while back I decided to return the favor, hope you liked it my friend!_**

**_Also I know I overdid it with the idea of Dib never dying but let´s pretend something like that is possible with alien technology umm? LOL_**

**_Yes I do know how this sounded, all in all review!_**

**_Think I made Zim a bit too insane?… well more than he is on the show anyways._**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


End file.
